


Milking It For What It's Worth

by Yakitorii



Series: BJYX in Royal AU [1]
Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha Wang Yi Bo, Alpha Wang Yi Bo/Omega Xiao Zhan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Crossdressing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Male Lactation, My First BJYX Smut, Nipple Play, Omega Xiao Zhan | Sean, Self-Lubrication, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: “This is a really good look on you, Baobao.”Yibo grunts as the snug walls around his cock tighten then relax in rapid successions stimulating him further that he almost reaches his high.Under him, Xiao Zhan whimpers as he is unable to do anything else but welcome the intruding object in him. The thickness of the cock stretches his rim making him feel full yet still wanting for more. He can feel his slick sliding out from his hole even with the alpha’s cock plugging him. The sensation of rivulets of warm liquid making their way out of the place they are connected turns him on even more.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Series: BJYX in Royal AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164272
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	Milking It For What It's Worth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GususecondJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GususecondJade/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Jess ~ !!!!

“This is a really good look on you, Baobao.”

Yibo grunts as the snug walls around his cock tighten then relax in rapid successions stimulating him further that he almost reaches his high.

Under him, Xiao Zhan whimpers as he is unable to do anything else but welcome the intruding object in him. The thickness of the cock stretches his rim making him feel full yet still wanting for more. He can feel his slick sliding out from his hole even with the alpha’s cock plugging him. The sensation of rivulets of warm liquid making their way out of the place they are connected turns him on even more.

The omega wants to get his arms around Yibo but the long white gloves that he has been previously wearing have been used to tie his wrists behind his back. Moreover, the younger man has pressed his entire weight on him, trapping him under the alpha with no way to move at all.

Xiao Zhan can only look helplessly at the alpha above him and entice him to untie him.

The alpha just pushes with more ardor his rod in the warm body beneath him making the omega emit strangled sounds of pleasure as he’s feeling overwhelmed by the sudden movements. Yibo feels entirely satisfied with himself and the way he has made the older man look so debauched in less than a quarter of an hour.

***

Crown Prince Wang Yibo of Luo Yang doesn’t understand why they have to host celebrations for other people’s success. After all, they aren’t really allies, only courtesy linked both countries. Luo Yang and Wo Di haven’t gone to war yet because both countries couldn’t be bothered to do all the paperwork that comes with war status. But the royal families have always looked with disdain on the others and even citizens from their respective country couldn’t stand the citizens from the other country.

That’s why, Crown Prince Wang Yibo couldn’t stand this hypocrisy. Why celebrate for that royal brat of a bully ? And for having succeeded in stealing another country’s princess who was already betrothed and then impregnating her in her own chambers. Just because the selfish Royal Ass didn’t like the Prince to whom the princess has been betrothed. It hasn’t even been because he likes the Princess and has wanted her for himself. No, he has just wanted to stroke his own ego and shame the other Prince.

Despicable.

Just thinking about this whole sordid affair makes the alpha want to throw the entire royal family of Wo Di out of the palace. He can’t believe they have to congratulate them on this union and the fact an heir to the throne has been produced. Out of wedlock. And Yibo suspects that it has not really been consensual either. The princess looks extremely upset, her face pale and her eyes showing a heartbroken look.

However, as he is not yet regent, he hasn’t been allowed to push forward this issue and even his parents - who share his suspicions - couldn’t contest this event. If even the Princess’ family and the wronged Prince don’t step forward to protest, then it’s no one else’s place to do so.

As it goes, being neighbouring countries, it is custom to congratulate the other country for the continuing of their royal bloodlines. Ergo the ball.

And Yibo can already sense the headache coming as the Ass will surely be taunting him the whole time he can with what he sees as his victory against Yibo. The Crown Prince doesn’t know where this rivalry has come as he has ever done what is necessary to see the pain in the neck as less as possible but the other prince has always liked to compare himself to Yibo. Whatever he does, he constantly needs to make it a competition. Talk about a knothead being insecure in himself and needing to bother other people. Not like Yibo pays attention to him so everything has always been pretty one-sided. Sadly, just hearing his voice and his illogical reasoning ceaselessly provokes great migraines in Yibo. No need to mention his scent.

So here he is, dressed in his most formal uniform for the ball and standing in a deserted corridor waiting for his date. It’s not at every grand occasion and balls that he has to wear this dark uniform with golden lines weaved all over the seams making it look like he is enveloped by golden vines. Only in times of royal celebrations does he have to don it. And especially when it’s about welcoming an heir.

Even though he is proud of what this uniform represents with all the military medals and decorations adorning his breast and shoulders, Yibo doesn’t really like wearing it. The fabrics are too rigid and he constantly has to stop himself from scratching an itchy spot.

He would have been extremely happy only wearing his circular crown on his brows and simple formal dress. Yet, as the Crown Prince, he has to flaunt his rank and title.

Yibo sighs in misery.

He hopes that something will happen to cut short on the ball so that he can get out of it.

As he is bemoaning all the money spent for the Brat and the time he’s wasting showing his face to this farce of an event, the door close to him clicks open.

Out emerged a tall woman. She’s taller than Yibo.

From the back, all Yibo can see is the hourglass figure she has and the way the elegant green dress clinged to her body before flaring at the hips and falling to the floor hiding her shoewear under the puffy skirts. Her shoulders - that are squarer than other women but not by much and not even broad the way Yibo’s are - are bare and offered for the eyes to feast on, the same goes for her upper back where the back of the dress begins under her shoulder wings, presenting a great expanse of tan skin. However, her arms aren’t entirely bare ; satin ivory white long gloves clothed them from mid-arm level to the fingers. The contrast between her skin colour and the gloves makes it really pleasant to the eyes and one has a hard time to take their eyes off them.

And her neck is also bare.

As Yibo is admiring her attire, the woman is carefully closing the door to the room from where she came so her skirts don’t end up being stuck in it. Making a triumphant noise, the woman turns around with a happy expression only to freeze in surprise when her eyes clasp with Yibo’s amused ones.

“Hmm. Not bad. Did you have any difficulty with putting on this dress ? You were alone in there after all.”

Catching back her breath, the tall woman approaches the Crown Prince and with gloved fists lightly hits him on the chest.

“Wang Yibo ! Are you even human ?! You almost scared me silly. I could have screamed and then everyone would have known the truth ! You idiot !”

Yibo laughs loudly at the woman’s speech and gently takes her flailing fists in his hands.

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. Now, do you need help or are you ready ?”

Sighing in exasperation, the woman frowns at Yibo and grimaces before taking back one hand to put it on her throat.

“I…. I couldn’t find anything to put on my neck to hide my Adam’s apple… or any jewelry. The other times when I needed to accompany you to a ball or something like this, the maids would already have prepared the jewels. Today, there was only the dress.”

Saying this, the woman-who-finally-turns-out-to-be-a-man-dressed-as-a-woman anxiously bites his lower lip as he lowers his head.

“Don’t bite your lip, you already put on your makeup. You’ll smear it.”

Yibo has listened carefully to what the man has said about his needs and turning towards the table at his side, the Crown Prince picks up the velvet case beside his own ivory white wrist-length gloves.

“Sit down, Xiao Zhan. I’ll put the jewels for you. Today is a special event so you need to put special ones.”

Carefully walking forward, Xiao Zhan makes his way to the stool as he doesn’t want to step on his skirts and fall on the ground. Smoothing the back of the skirts in a way that won’t crease them, Xiao Zhan folds the sides to sit right on the floor. Once he is satisfied with the way the skirts fall around him, the tall man delicately folds his gloved hands on his lap and turns his head to look up at the Crown Prince.

Smiling softly, Yibo presents him the case filled with a set of white gold jewels. There are bracelets, anklets, necklaces, chokers, earrings, rings and a tiara.

“Oh wow ! That’s pretty ! But do I have to wear all of them ? And my ears aren’t pierced, I can’t put those earrings on.”

Xiao Zhan exhales in awe at the white gold. It’s the first time he has seen those particular jewels and he wonders what makes them different from all the others he has worn before.

“Of course not. You’ll just wear what you need. And don’t worry, there’s a set of earrings to be clipped on. I’ll first put the bracelets, these ones go well with your dress with the green gems. Then, I’ll clip the earrings and we’ll choose the best necklace.”

Xiao Zhan pauses for an instant and nods in understanding. Yibo feels his hesitation and narrows his eyes.

“What is it ?”

Playing with his fingers, the man in the dress takes his time before answering.

“Are we leaving out the anklets ?”

The Crown Prince inhales sharply when he hears the question, making Xiao Zhan blush in embarrassment.

_Maybe he shouldn’t have asked…_

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted to put them on as they’ll be hidden under your skirts.”

Fidgeting with his gloves, Xiao Zhan shyly looks at Yibo from underneath his mascara heavy lashes.

“Then I want them.”

“Ok.”

Mentally, Yibo is celebrating the fact that Xiao Zhan has personally requested the anklets.

Not showing anything on his face, the Crown Prince gently fastens the white gold bracelets with sparkling forest green gems on each delicate wrist, taking the time to softly rub the bone with one long finger.

Then Yibo proceeds to clipping on Xiao Zhan’s ears the sun earrings with dangling chains trailing the bottom part. Finally, he chooses a choker with diamonds and green gems that reminds of the starry night reflected in the sea. Reverently, Yibo slides the choker around Xiao Zhan’s throat and clasps it close making it lightly rest on the hollow of his throat. Even though the choker is light and doesn’t fully hide Xiao Zhan’s Adam’s apple, with all the stones decorating his neck, it will be difficult for people that aren’t up close to his throat to see it.

And nobody has any business being so close to him. Even less near his throat. If Yibo ever sees anyone sniffing at Xiao Zhan, he’ll claw their noses off of their face.

Oblivious to Yibo’s bloody thoughts, Xiao Zhan then looks back into the case.

“Is the tiara really necessary ? I didn’t put any hair extensions today, I don’t think it’ll stay in place with my short hair.”

Yibo hears what the taller man has meant to convey and rushes to assure him.

“It’s okay to leave your hair like that. The court isn’t as traditional as it was fifty years ago when women needed to have long hair. You have already seen other princesses and noble ladies with short hair. They also use hair extensions when they want or when they need for some of their hairdos. And the way your hair falls is enough for this tiara. It’s not as light as it looks and it has pins to make it stay in place.”

Xiao Zhan must admit that the tiara is a pretty little thing and one part of him really wants to try it on. However, he doesn’t feel like he has the right to it.

After all, he’s only a poor actor who is doing this job to make money to pay rent. He was lucky enough that Crown Prince Yibo has watched one of his previous plays and has liked his acting to propose contracting him into pretending to be his female fiancée to make his parents back off and stop playing matchmaker for him.

Right now, it would seem like a mission on the right track. They haven’t heard about the King and the Queen making new arrangements with other countries to try and marry Yibo off. Maybe they’ll leave the idea of arranged marriage soon.

This act is asking for Xiao Zhan to draw on even the last dredge of his acting skills to make sure nothing will crumble.

He has to act like a royal woman so wearing female attire and behaving like one are must. This hasn’t been as difficult as he has feared. There are many types of women and he just needs to stay consistent on which one he wants to show. It’s just the fact that he needs to be able to balance on his two feet while still keeping in character that makes him doubt himself. How can he walk elegantly in gowns and dresses when even in his most comfortable pajamas he can trip on thin air ?

Then, he has to act like a royal which isn’t as easy as it seems. He readily forgets that he has to let servants attend to him and not to lift even a lone finger. He’s just glad he can thank them for their work without being looked at like he has no education.

For the moment, Yibo hasn’t reproached him anything concerning his act so Xiao Zhan thinks he is doing a good job.

It may be a little hard sometimes but Xiao Zhan has never regretted accepting Yibo’s deal. If it has not been for the Crown Prince, he would still be juggling three jobs at the same time while looking for opportunities to work as an actor. He wouldn’t have enough money to make the ends meet even with his drawing. His shifts at the bakery as the baker’s help in the kitchen would have tired him out which would lead to him making mistakes while filming or practicing his lines and he would have been fired. Looking for another acting job would have consumed much of his time and his stressed mind wouldn’t have been able to draw anything for his few clients paying for some design.

Truly, Xiao Zhan esteems himself having the most luck.

So when he sees Yibo offering this priceless and special white gold tiara, he feels a pinch on his heart. Can he really accept that the Crown Prince taints what looks like a heirloom with an impostor like him ?

Absolutely not.

“Yibo… I can’t wear that. It’s too much ! This is for your princess, the one that will become your wife and reign the country by your side. You can’t, in order to fool your parents, use this on me…”

What.

Yibo blankly stares at the older man. Ah. Xiao Zhan misunderstood the provenance of the case. The prince had it especially commissioned for him. But maybe he shouldn’t mention that. The actor may understand it as Yibo commissioning it for his fiancée.

“If you don’t wear this, people will talk. You’re my fiancée after all. How can I not have given you any token of affection ? This tiara and set of jewelry represent my regard for you. If they don’t see you wear the tiara and just the jewels, they will gossip about how I’m not serious about you. My parents will see it as me not respecting you. Which would defeat the purpose of this whole act.”

Ah. Well. Said like that….

Xiao Zhan guiltily feels pleased that, ultimately, he gets to wear the pretty tiara. He will never have another opportunity to put on a genuine crown and he has to say it will go perfectly with his gown, completing his set.

Made of white gold, said tiara is a circlet of thin twining vines with leaves dotting it all around and dangling on the front is an emerald teardrop of a gem.

Yibo teases his pretend fiancées’s hair into place until the circlet is secured and even though Xiao Zhan makes any sudden move, it wouldn’t fall so easily from his head. With the tiara in place, the emerald teardrop stone falls on the middle of Xiao Zhan’s forehead while the vines contrast nicely with the black of his hair.

“Perfect. You look beautiful, Zhan Zhan.”

Yibo steps back to admire his work and the beautiful sight before him. He offers a content smile to his partner when he sees the actor flush in pleasure at the compliment.

Xiao Zhan answers the Crown Prince’s smile with a toothy happy one and some giggles escape his mouth. Giggles that he tries to hide behind his gloved hands but Yibo intercepts them before they can touch his lips.

“Careful, Lovely. Don’t put red lipstick on your white gloves.”

This time, the giggles Xiao Zhan emits are from fluster. In his giddiness at being complimented by such a good looking man, the actor has forgotten all about his makeup.

“Mn. There is lipstick on your teeth, don’t move. I’ll get it off for you. Alright !”

Yibo gently wipes the red traces from Xiao Zhan’s teeth with his thumb, taking care not to brush it against the other’s painted lips.

“Thank you, Yibo.”

The actor puts a hand on the younger man’s wrist as he flutters his lashes in bashfulness.

At first, when Yibo initially presented this deal to him, Xiao Zhan was afraid this young Prince would take advantage of his situation and put him in uncomfortable situations. He has thought he would be left alone to face this cold life of nobility where everyone looks to use the others to get whatever they want. But how pleasantly surprised he has been when Prince Yibo has treated him so well. The Crown Prince has been by his side each time he had to endure rubbing shoulders with pompous men and ladies. Yibo has always made sure he was taken care of before retiring like feeding him, reassuring him, protecting him, comforting him. His stay in Lou Yang’s great palace has been more than accommodating.

Having someone taking care of him has been new. The omega has been so used to doing everything for himself. Usually, he is the one taking care of the others. But Yibo has made him feel like he has a place by his side.

The person Crown Prince Yibo will take as consort will be the luckiest of them all once this pretense between them has fulfilled all the goals priorly set.

And Xiao Zhan will return to being a poor actor, struggling to make enough money for himself.

He will forget all about the royal life, the good food, the beautiful dresses even. And more importantly, he’ll forget about how Yibo is always available to him whenever he needs him, being there even before he knows he has a need for him.

His life with Yibo has been the most comfortable in many years. But he can’t really stay indefinitely, after all, the deal with Yibo is only temporary until he isn’t needed anymore.

So, he will go back to his previous life, forget all about this fantasy and most importantly, he’ll forget about ideas of love and marriage concerning Yibo.

A big hand on his bare shoulder cuts off his ruminations and Xiao Zhan establishes visual contact with Yibo once more.

“Let me put the anklets for you and you should be good.”

Putting action to his words, Yibo gets the anklets out of the case and shows them to Xiao Zhan.

They are composed of three rows of white gold pearls where little emerald encrusted suns dangle from each pearl on the last row. Once put on, the suns would be tapping against each other producing soft tinkling sounds with each step taken.

Yibo lets Xiao Zhan admire them for a moment before kneeling on the carpeted floor. The prince waits for the omega to get the skirts out of the way and extend one foot toward him.

Yibo isn’t surprised to see Xiao Zhan wearing sandals with minimum heels. The omega has already conveyed his fear of towering over him and everyone else. As he is pretending to be a female omega, Xiao Zhan is afraid his height will give the game away and they will be discovered. And walking in heels makes him uncomfortable so he reasons that it’s for the best if he only wears shoes with just enough heels to straighten his posture but no more.

The alpha hasn’t contested his decision and has told him to wear whatever makes him feel the most at ease. Then he has proceeded to make arrangements to change Xiao Zhan’s wardrobe to suit his preferences and tastes.

Now that he has the delicate and small ankle in his hand, Yibo feels the urge to lean down and press kisses all around the bone. He wants to show Xiao Zhan his appreciation and how it hasn’t only been his need for a partner in crime that has motivated him to offer him this job. Yibo has been strongly motivated by his attraction and love at first sight for the actor. He has only wanted to financially help him and have him by his side as long as the omega will allow it.

However, Yibo represses this urge like he has done every day and doesn’t think about how his fingers overlap even after having wrapped them around Xiao Zhan’s ankle. He doesn’t think about how it would feel on his shoulders as he eats him out and he doesn’t think at all about how he can take both ankles in one hand and just thrust wildly into his slick hole.

Instead, Yibo thanks all the heavens for the persons who invented the scent suppressant cologne and soap in which the palace servants have washed his uniform. He’s sure, if his scent has been free to taint the air, the whole kingdom would have smelled his lust for this omega and would have an idea of all the impure thoughts he has about Xiao Zhan. Every minute. Of every day.

He’s used by now to always have to control his arousal and use the creases of his pants in order to hide the proof of his interest when he’s with the omega. Which is also every day.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Yibo fastens the clasp of the anklets around each foot and takes the opportunity to furtively caress the back of Xiao Zhan’s ankles.

Not hearing any word from the omega, Yibo darts a glance up to see the actor’s expression only to be impeded by the latter’s own hands. The omega has put his hands up to shyly behind them.

Because Xiao Zhan doesn’t hear the rustle of Yibo’s clothing as he stands back up, the omega slowly lowers his gloved hands only to see the prince staring straight in his eyes.

Xiao Zhan lets out a squeak in embarrassment and raises his hands back up.

But the alpha has already seen his flushed red face and the way his eyes have got all teary by the embarrassing act of having an attractive alpha fondling his ankles one after the other. Yibo can feel a pinch in his heart before this adorable sight and has to resist the new urge to take the omega by his slim and cinched waist so that he can scent him until he drowns in his scent. Everyone will know not to approach Xiao Zhan.

But this isn’t his right. Not yet.

Dusting his pants as well as smoothing the small creases, Yibo gets back to his feet and closes the case of jewelry.

“Do you want to touch up your makeup one last time before going ?”

Thinking as he stands up, Xiao Zhan puts in order his skirts before turning to Yibo.

“How do I look ?”

Yibo takes the time to watch the way the actor’s silhouette is encased in the gown and the way the light is playing with his accessories making one feels like they are in the presence of a divine being. He hasn’t had the time yet to take in how the omega looks from the front.

Xiao Zhan is wearing an elegant and gorgeous floor length forest green gown. The top snuggly fit his torso but the skirts flare out from his hips. The dress has a sweetheart neckline with a plunging décolleté showing off the omega’s delicate collar bone and square shoulders. The pattern of wisteria flowers with vines and leaves crawling all over the top of the gown then down to midway on the skirts emphases the slimness of the omega’s waist and shows off the jewels on him.

In white gold and green colours, Xiao Zhan looks every way the fiancée of Crown Prince Yibo, future Consort to the Crown Prince. Yibo feels exceedingly satisfied that Xiao Zhan is adorning his personal colours from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. The possessive alpha in him rumbles in smugness at the way this beautiful omega is his and everyone will be able to recognize it.

“Splendid. You look marvelous, like you’re out of this world.”

The omega blushes harder as he timidly dodges the prince’s stare.

“W-What about the makeup ?”

Xiao Zhan has decided to go with a natural earthy look. His eyes have been lined with kohl to bring them out and his lashes have been layered with mascara to compensate with the kohl. The rest of his face is bare, Xiao Zhan has then only put lipstick to complete his look. The crimson red of his lips is a bright spot on his tan face and nicely contrasts with his whole attire.

“It suits you. You look extremely lovely. You can add another layer to your lips because of earlier or let it like that and just touch up on it later.”

Moving his hand to his chest, Xiao Zhan slides it in his top to retrieve a tube of lipstick and shows it to Yibo.

“It’s good, I have this with me !”

Yibo’s mind draws a blank when he sees the omega slide a hand in his décolleté and he can feel his loins stirring at the sight. His own hands tingle to join the omega’s hand and cup the fragile torso underneath the top. He knows Xiao Zhan’s entire wardrobe has been modified to conceal his lack of breasts and the addition of his genitals so he knows this gown too has padding in lieu of a place for breasts. But he hasn’t known that pockets have been added to the design. He hopes Xiao Zhan doesn’t do this in sight of everyone or he would have to blind each and every one of them for having watched him.

“C-Can you help me put this on ? I don’t have a looking glass with me… Yibo ?”

Xiao Zhan nervously requests for Yibo’s help in touching up his lips.

Without a word, the alpha takes the tube of red paint and stares at the omega. He’ll provide for whatever need Xiao Zhan has.

Delicately, the prince painted a layer of red on Xiao Zhan’s lips and with one big hand cups the omega’s jaw so that he can’t move it to let the paint dry enough not to smear it.

Xiao Zhan’s face has regained the red blush that had finally left his face. It feels weird to trust someone so much that he would relinquish his control and let him put his hands all over his vulnerable spots. But Yibo makes him feel secure and the way he traces his lips makes Xiao Zhan feels a wave of heat stirring deep in his stomach.

The alpha really is too attractive for his heart.

Once the lipstick has dried, Yibo gives the tube back to Xiao Zhan and reluctantly frees him from his hold. He then turns towards the case and gives it to the omega for safekeeping.

“This is for you, you should put it in your room. From today on, you’ll have to use those sets of jewels instead of the others. We need to show that you have my regard and haven’t lost it at all.”

Nodding in understanding, Xiao Zhan opens his door to secure the case of priceless jewels in the locked drawer of his vanity then gets out.

While he is observing the omega put away his secret betrothal gift, Yibo has absentmindedly put on his gloves. Once Xiao Zhan comes back out, the prince bends his arm and gentlemanly offers his elbow to him.

“Let’s get going then if you’re ready.”

Hesitating between lightly putting his hand on the strong arm or crossing his arm with the prince and putting his hand on the inside of the elbow, Xiao Zhan looks toward Yibo to get help.

The Crown Prince only smiles back at him, letting him decide on which way he would like to hold his offered arm and stays silent.

Xiao Zhan puffs out his cheeks in a pout before Yibo’s unhelpful smile and finally hugs the arms to him before saying “Fine, let’s go, hmpf !”

Laughing in delight, Yibo leads Xiao Zhan toward the ballroom for a night of boredom and dry conversations.

***

And the night has absolutely been spent in boredom. There wasn’t even a glimpse of violence or scandal and all the guests were reluctant to celebrate the impregnating of the poor princess. Altogether, the whole affair has been sober all the way until the Arrogant Ass has made an even bigger ass out of himself by sniffing where he shouldn’t have. At all.

The Fool has tried to get frisky with Xiao Zhan which has provoked Yibo’s wrath and who has been on his way to challenge the other prince for the faux pas. Sadly, the omega by his side has insisted that no blood was to be shed so Yibo could merely settle for verbally tearing one out of the Ass. The latter has been unable to come up with better arguments and has walked away in shame.

Then under the eyes of all the gossiping guests, the Crown Prince has taken Xiao Zhan in his arms to rub his scent all over him and cover the traces of the Fool’s. And by doing so, Yibo has provoked a hardon for himself from all the omega scent he has got thanks to the proximity and the rubbing with Xiao Zhan. The omega has been able to feel his erection and his control on his scent slipped up, giving Yibo a noseful of Xiao Zhan’s aroused scent. His alpha has then growled out in smugness and vexation.

As this has taken place when they were in the middle of a room filled with unfamiliar strangers, Yibo’s alpha has emitted a domineering aura to make them all cower away. His parents have then decided the best thing for everyone was for the couple to retire.

With his brain addled with arousal, Xiao Zhan has only heard one third of the conversation but has been conscious enough to get the gist of it. But he hasn’t needed to worry for Yibo has temporarily recovered from his lapse of control and taken things in hand.

He greeted the guests and his parents farewell before rushing the omega toward the royal rooms. Xiao Zhan may not be succumbing to a heat but he has been too near the alpha to withstand the aftereffects of his domineering pheromones. Even far from the ballroom, Yibo could see how Xiao Zhan is still absentminded and needs support to stay on his feet.

And the moment Xiao Zhan has turned to him then whined in a mating call has confirmed to Yibo that the omega wouldn’t have been able to go on in the ballroom. Himself, he can feel his control slipping again but he needs to stay sober enough to put Xiao Zhan in his own rooms before locking himself in isolation.

His plans get derailed when the omega has categorically refused to let go of him and enter his chambers. Instead, he has guided Yibo to the Prince’s own rooms. Then he has locked them both in before calling out again but this time with some undertones of heartbreak that the alpha can’t resist.

Yibo embraces the omega to soothe him. His pheromones are all out of control and he can’t get a read on what Xiao Zhan needs. He can only perceive lust, arousal, heat and heartbreak around the latter. Afraid that he will lose him, Yibo lets out his alpha pheromones and lets them mix with the omega’s.

Slowly, Xiao Zhan regains a little of his composure and Yibo takes advantage of his clear head to ask important questions.

“Zhan Zhan, you need to go to your room. I’m not in control right now, I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret tomorrow.”

“Bo Bo is Zhan Zhan’s. Good omega, great alpha !”

Xiao Zhan tightens his arms around Yibo’s neck as he speaks of his reluctance to let go.

“You’re a great omega but I’m not a good alpha. I won’t be able to control myself for much longer and I don’t want to hurt you.”

The omega understands that the alpha doesn’t want him so he nips him in punishment on the neck. Seeing his mark, Xiao Zhan preens.

“Now, Yibo is mine ! Yibo came to me and Yibo wanted only me so Yibo can only have me from today on.”

Yibo grunts under the wave of lust assaulting his body from the nibble Xiao Zhan has taken and his hold on the omega’s waist tightens to the point of leaving bruises the next day.

“Xiao Zhan if you don’t let go I’m going to breed you until you have no hope of going back to your prior life and you’ll have to be my Consort and mate. You don’t want that. You want to be an actor, you have other aspirations.”

Yibo growls out his answer in aggravation as he gives reasons for the omega to leave him which he is beating himself on the head for as he really wants Xiao Zhan to become his mate.

“No ! I want to spend the rest of my life and all the next ones with Yibo, by your side, as your mate, your Consort, your Princess, your wife, your Queen, the mother of your children ! I don’t want to go back, I don’t want you to forget me and take a mate. I don’t want to forget. I don’t want to stop loving you ! No !”

Xiao Zhan tears up in despair to make the alpha understand that he won’t regret his decisions and even though his speech is impaired, those are still his feelings and thoughts. He will take this chance to convey his love to the prince.

Yibo is shocked at the confession and pushes away the omega to get a better view of him so that he can check on his veracity. Xiao Zhan struggles to keep his hold on the alpha and his despair gets heavier and more acrid in scent as he thinks Yibo is disgusted by his inability to remain professional.

Witnessing his distress, the prince soothes the omega and reassures him that he isn’t making him go away. He just wants to look at him. But Xiao Zhan doesn’t listen and his distress continues to storm around them.

Although Yibo knows his behaviour is the result of the irregularities in the pheromones, it’s clear that Xiao Zhan genuinely has this fear in him. And whatever Yibo says doesn’t help Xiao Zhan to calm down so the alpha decides that action would make him understand better than his words.

That’s why, the Crown Prince presses his lips all over the omega’s face and pours out the warmest and most soothing pheromones from his body. As Xiao Zhan’s cries get lower, Yibo captures his lips with his own in a long and strong kiss. 

In surprise, the omega’s sharp whines transform into little moans and Xiao Zhan returns the kiss by pouring all his longing, his hopes, his love and his fears in it. And when Yibo separates their lips to breathe, Xiao Zhan chases his lips until he succeeds in locking them again.

The alpha uses his tongue to invade the parted plush lips, licking and exploring all the hidden crevasses in Xiao Zhan’s mouth. He entangles their tongues together in a dance that only he knows, stealing the breath out of the omega’s chest and leaving him lightheaded.

Xiao Zhan takes fistfuls of Yibo’s shirt in order to ground himself. He can feel the balance in his pheromones come back as the alpha plies him with both his heavy kisses and his scent. Recovering from the chemical imbalance, the omega frees his mouth from the liplock with a ‘pop’ sound so that he can breathe while he puts his forehead on the alpha’s.

“I love you too. I have loved you since the first time I saw you. Everything I have done since has been so I can give you a better life and show you I can be a great mate for you.”

The omega’s eyes widen in shock at the sudden confession. Yibo isn’t someone that frequently speaks of his feelings and hearing him says the deal they have made was a means for him to help Xiao Zhan ? It makes his heart melt into a soft puddle. It was underhanded and cunning from the alpha but at least, he had Xiao Zhan’s best interest in mind and has been supporting since then. Even though Xiao Zhan wants to scold him for coddling him and manipulating him, he can’t help but still feel grateful.

They would have to talk later about how they need to better communicate together and not be secretive and he has many things he wants to clarify with the alpha and he’s sure Yibo also has things he wants to say to him but right now, Xiao Zhan just wants to bath in his relief that his feelings are returned.

More importantly, Xiao Zhan wants to bask in the fact that he can at last act on his attraction toward the Prince. He knows now that his advances won’t be rejected. On the contrary, from how the alpha is squeezing him to his chest and furtively copping a feel on his curves, they are more than welcome.

***

And now, here they are, formal wear all wrinkled up with some garments thrown haphazardly on the floor as they caress each other with urgency while their lust climbs higher and higher. On the night table, jewels and priceless heirlooms are discarded with absentminded precaution so they don’t end up broken but no more mind has been paid to them. The smell of sweat, pheromones, slick and sex mixing together in Yibo’s rooms to form a barrier warning off others from nearing them from outside.

Moans and whimpers resonate around the room as they come to ornate the sounds of skin slapping against wet skin and viscous liquid being squeezed between two surfaces.

Xiao Zhan’s beautiful gown has ended up in a crumpled mess on the floor in Yibo’s excitement to finally be able to taste the omega’s skin.

“You looked exceptionally beautiful in green.”

Blushing, Xiao Zhan looks away as he says “It’s your favorite color.”

Yibo looks at the omega in awe as he understands what he meant to say.

Tracing the raised swirling pattern on the surprise Xiao Zhan had underneath the gown, Yibo distractedly notes down how red suits Xiao Zhan.

“And red is yours.”

Feeling the alpha exploring with his fingers the crimson red underbust corset he put under the gown, Xiao Zhan timidly says “Yes. But I can’t overtly wear it because it’s too vulgar for proper ladies.”

The corset is a bold red color that stands out on his tan skin. It begins from below his pectorals, cupping and framing them nicely, until it reaches his hips. It is settled in place with lacy red garters around his thighs. When the alpha has seen the lingerie peeking from the gown, he has snarled from the stimulating sight and his grip on Xiao Zhan’s hips has tightened to the point that bruises would form the next day.

Yibo didn’t think that he could be more turned on by the omega than he already was but it looks like he has been wrong. Continuously rumbling in pleasure, the alpha aggressively kisses Xiao Zhan until his lips are swollen while his hands keep on exploring the texture of the corset and garters. To think, the omega has been hiding this under his gown the whole night.

Biting on the omega’s lips, Yibo presses languid and hot kisses on his way down to Xiao Zhan’s neck. Licking a patch of skin there, the alpha has to repress the urge to bite and claim him right this instant so he allows himself a little nip that doesn’t break the skin but still bruises it. The day will come when he will mark for everyone to see that this omega, Xiao Zhan, is his and nobody can take him away.

Xiao Zhan squirms under Yibo’s attention as his restrained arms are straining. He wants to reach out and touch the alpha. The omega whines in supplication but is ignored. Yibo continues to distribute his little bites on his collarbone, giving him a necklace of hickeys when the alpha takes time to suck on the skin between bites.

The alpha’s hands aren’t idle as they make their way down the omega’s red clad body until they reach their goal. One hand goes to Xiao Zhan’s supple thigh and gropes it, leaving imprints of his fingers all around the limb. The other hand slips underneath the lacy red panties to cup Xiao Zhan’s arousal in one big palm while the thumb plays with the little bow at the front of the panties.

Xiao Zhan’s thighs spread further on their own and his mouth is overflowing with endless little sobbing moans. And they become even louder when the alpha uses his mouth to stimulate his pebbled nipples. The dusky raised teats are engulfed in a moist and warm cavern as Yibo licks on the flesh around.

The hand groping Xiao Zhan’s thigh moves to reach behind his globes and without warning, two fingers enter the slicked hole. Xiao Zhan cries out in surprise at the sudden presence of moving fingers in his passage, feeling around in him until they bump into a little bundle of nerves.

The actor yelps at the assault on his prostate and rapidly, the combination between his nipples being sucked on, the fingers in his back entrance, and the hand moving up and down on his cock becomes too much for him. His mind blanks over and his ears are filled with a shrill sound.

Detaching his mouth from Xiao Zhan’s nipple, Yibo smugly looks down at the omega. He is proud to see him coming already. But he isn’t finished with him.

Not letting Xiao Zhan recover, the alpha pushes the red lacy panties on the side and aligns his cock to the omega’s hole. As he did with his fingers, Yibo bottoms out in one big thrust with no prior warning and settles deep in Xiao Zhan.

Although the omega’s muscles are loosen and easily accept the large object into him, Xiao Zhan becomes more alert with Yibo’s sudden intrusion in him, crying in surprise at the new stimulation.

The alpha lets him adjust to the girth of his cock and meanwhile, plays with Xiao Zhan’s nipples. He cups his hands on the omega’s pectorals and squeezes until the skin underneath becomes red then he releases his hold just to pinch the teats.

Yibo sees Xiao Zhan arching into his touch so he begins to move his hips until he sets a slow rhythm and continues to pinch and pull on the pebbled nipples until he spins his wrists. The omega under him cries out in pleasure and tries to push more into his touch.

Yibo pistons his cock in and out of the snug walls in a quickening rhythm until he is only slightly pulling out of Xiao Zhan but his returning strokes have power behind them. He fucks into the omega hard and fast while his hands are busy with Xiao Zhan’s big nipples.

The omega feels overwhelmed by all the sensations he’s under but he doesn’t want Yibo to stop. He wants him to continue and fuck him until he can’t remember his name. He feels extremely good. He feels his orgasm coming again and can’t stop it.

Xiao Zhan comes a second time without Yibo touching his cock. He paints their stomach in white and some droplets even get on his chest.

Xiao Zhan feels out of breath from reaching his peak so fast after the first one but the alpha hasn’t come yet and he doesn’t want him to stop. He wants Yibo to come in him and paint his insides, mark him from the inside so everyone can smell the alpha. Everyone will know he belongs to the alpha.

As Xiao Zhan orgasms a second time, Yibo who has gone back to sucking on one nipple flinches in surprise when something warm and sweet squirts in his throat. He peels off from Xiao Zhan’s chest and pauses his hips movements to watch what is happening.

And to his big surprise, he sees the nipple he has been playing with is dark and swollen with a little bead of creamy white on the tip. He squeezes with his other hand the nipple he hasn’t been feasting on and sees a stream of white squirt out of it into the air. A sound of incredulity escapes from his throat and Yibo lifts his head up to see how Xiao Zhan feels. Only, the omega has a vacant expression on his face and little tears are pearling his lashes.

Yibo doesn’t think that the omega realizes he has lactated while orgasming.

Smirking in pleasure, the alpha drowns Xiao Zhan in biting kisses that don’t break the skin all over his neck before he takes one nipple back in his mouth. Yibo sucks hard on it to get a mouthful of the creamy and sweet milk then licks and laps on it to continue to stimulate it. He uses his other hand to massage the unoccupied nipple until the creamy milk overflows from the teat and slowly streams down the omega’s torso to reach the top of his corset, staining the fabrics and darkening the red.

Feeling a pulling sensation on his chest, Xiao Zhan looks down at it only to see Yibo diligently sucking on one nipple while one hand is stimulating the other nipple. Panting, the omega watches the stream of white liquid escape from his nipple and whimpers in confusion. But his confusion is rapidly replaced with pleasure as the alpha begins anew to fuck him.

“Can I come in you, BaoBao ?”

Yibo’s breath stutters as he whispers in the omega’s ear. He can feel his high peaking.

“Y-Yes ! Alpha, knot me !”

Hearing the omega requesting his knot, Yibo feels his organ swelling even more and pushes his hips harder against Xiao Zhan to reach even deeper.

With a dozens more pushes, the alpha feels his knot taking and beginning to be stuck on Xiao Zhan’s rim so he gives a last hard stroke and locks them together. His knot has swollen until Xiao Zhan’s walls constrict around it and it presses on the omega’s prostate. Any move they make has the knot brushing against the bundle of nerves making Xiao Zhan comes for a third time.

Yibo fills Xiao Zhan with his come for a long time until it becomes too much even with his knot plugging the omega. Come filters out around the knot and Yibo’s cock until it drenches Xiao Zhan’s thighs.

Yibo scents Xiao Zhan and finding the other drenched in his scent, the alpha puts a big hand on the omega’s lower stomach and puts a little pressure so Xiao Zhan can feel his dick and knot in him.

The omega feels overstimulated but sated. He is drowning in their pheromones and his arms are hurting from their position behind his back with their combined weight but Xiao Zhan feels satisfied.

He finally has the alpha in him marking him from the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the bad smut.... I'll do better the next time !  
>  Please don't hesitate to tell me if I missed some important tags !  
>  Come scream at me on Twitter at @YYakitorii  
>  Hope to see you all soon~
> 
> Here are the pics I got inspiration from to describe everything (I finally got how to insert pictures)
> 
> cr. : Inspirations taken from these photos for the gown and accessories (none of these are mine !)
> 
> Elegant green gown
> 
> Mid-arm ivory white gloves for gowns
> 
> Tiara circlet
> 
> Emerald teardrop stone
> 
> Anklets


End file.
